My Carnival
by Gaaralover2247
Summary: Ah, the perfect carnival for all to escape the troubles of their "normal" lives. But that carnival is not a normal carnival... something's going on... and the cops are wanting to find out! (Genre might change)
1. Prologue

**April 3, 11:23 p.m.**

_ Ah, the thrill of the rides of the sweet carnival. Successful everywhere it goes! First, the ticket booth you shall see. A man with a face painted half white and half black, no mouth on the dark side of that face. Dull yellow eyes, and half a mouth on the light side. His green hair captivates the people who dare enter the carnival. He seems to have a split personality, which amuses the people who buys the tickets. When they enter, a hyper immature man with a lollipop mask entertains the costumers with his silly tricks and immature acts. They then go on the variety of rides free to them with just one ticket. The ticket, is a glistening black with elegant red trims with a red cloud at the center… and don't forget the serial numbers on its sides as well. They also hold tents, like a circus kind of. Where you see the ring master with bright orange hair, lavender eyes, and face piercings. But, he's wearing a black cloak with a pattern of red clouds and pale gray blue shoes. He twirls his baton and says to his guests, "Watch as these two archers hit the apple on our excellent actor, Shukaku! The two archers are, Deidara and Sasori!" Everyone cheers for the two famous archers, who rolls in the man named "Shukaku"… strapped onto the big wheel of misfortune…_

* * *

_ Don't forget the food now! So delicious by a man who kind of looks like a shark, the name is Kisame. There is only one food stand that contains many wonders of delights inside this carnival. He's assistant is by the name of Itachi, who actually though of this in the first place. Of course, Itachi is staying low… for he has a certain someone after him. Someone, who wants his blood. Far from the food stand, is a play area for kids who couldn't go on any of the big rides. The woman who runs it makes sure the kids are safe from harm, she shows them tricks of the art of origami. The little children laugh and giggle as they somehow fly in the air, then fall back to one of their little hands. Her name, is Konan._

* * *

_Oh yes, the carnival is really something. But of course, always on the move for two good reasons my fellow people. One, because they have yet to travel all over the world to become the best carnival there is! Two, they have to run from the cops of many cities… for they have been taking teenagers who are worthy of their carnival empire!_

* * *

**A/N:** My friend, **Envyyyy**, wanted me to make this still. So, here it is! I hope you like it... bye for now!


	2. Before the thrill…

Chapter 1: Before the thrill…

**April 4, 4:23 a.m.**

**Uchiha Police Station**

I stepped out of the police station, I need to breath air that isn't from my office. I stare at the gray sky with no emotions in my eyes, I'm always good to hide my emotions that way. But, my heart… feels so alone. My partner, my partner is gone and he's the only one who truly understands me. Who could take my bullshit, who could take my cruel personality. I've changed, but it was too late. He's gone, and I'll never know if he's alive or not. I'll never know… if… he… now sees this new friend of his. I breath in the cold air, and the winds blow my hair southeast of where I'm standing. I see people being happy, passing my by with a glance of pity and/or disgust. My partner was or is famous in our town of Konoha, but ever since that day… people either pity me or resent me. I can feel tears coming down my face, oh why? Why was I obsessed catching that bastard more than protecting that dobe?! I turn around and walk back in the U.P.S, back into the building which screams the past of when me and my dear friend fought side by side. As I walk in, I turn to see the pink haired cop that always talks to the blonde female cop. I turn to the left, to see that lazy ass cop talking to the ever so energetic cop who loves to wear green for some reason. I move my head forward and stare in front of me, unaware of the others that I pass by, unaware of my own senses telling me to forget about the blonde. I turn to my door of my office, I look up to see that the old label of the office door is still there… I haven't bothered to change it. It's too painful to do so. It says "Uchiha and Uzumaki's Detective Office". I look at the door handle, and grab onto it… then open the door. As I walk in, I pass by pictures of me and that idiot together during our spare time. There was one when me and that dobe was at a pizza parlor, and he got pizza all over himself. I shook my head at the time, and told him he was an idiot. Of course, he would call me a "teme". I wish I could change that, I wish we could've had a better time as best friends and all. I… miss him… my best friend… Uzumaki Naruto.

* * *

**Dawn Carnival**

**5:00 a.m.**

His lavender eyes scans his workers, seeing if everyone one of them are present. He nods, then sits down on his chair. He makes sure to check one more time, before proceeding to the meeting at hand.

"As you know, we have all the people we need to create the ultimate act. The act, which shall bring the people to their knees."

Deidara huffs, "Some of those people are still fighting though, un. Maybe we should step up our "act", yeah?" He puts his hands at the back of his head, fixing his ponytail. Next to him, his is partner… Sasori. He rolls his eyes and says, "You just want to make Shukaku miserable."

"Of course I do, un! He gets under my skin, yeah?!"

"Still, not that I care for him, it's just that you get too much out of it."

"Enough you two, I don't want to hear about it. You two deal with Shukaku as you will. As of now, I believe Kakuzu wishes to speak." Says the man with spiky orange hair, looking over to a man who has stiches, green eyes, brown spiky hair, and wearing a business suit. He steps up and says, "I want to say that you guys are horrible! Deidara, you waste arrows! Which are $3oo per arrow! Kisame, please try not to waste ingredients! You don't know how much food I have to buy for you, and the cost makes me gag. Hidan, PLEASE STOP HURTING YOURSELF SO MUCH! The medical bills are up the roof! Worse than Deidara, Kisame, and Tobi together!" Everyone turns to see a silver-haired man, who's wearing a black polyester suit with the bone structure of a human. He huffs and says, "You fucking complain too fucking much Kakuzu! Why are so fucking obsessed with money-saving?! This is a carnival, money is supposed to be spent!" Kakuzu shakes his head, "NO! I f any more money is over spent, I'm going to be bankrupt and it'll be all over! Pain, please try to keep the budget under control."

"Alright Kakuzu, but you are responsible for making sure we get the right amount we need."

"Of course! Just don't waste valuables!"

"Agreed. Now, I believe you wished to say something Itachi?"

The black-haired man turns his gaze to Pain, "No, Leader." He says, then turns back to the sky. He makes a little sigh, and thinks, _Forgive me Sasuke… please forgive me._ He then looks back at Pain, who is talking to Konan. She holds out her origami bird, which comes to life and flies around the tent. Itachi didn't say anything in surprise, for he thinks, _Everyone in this organization has a certain power, and Pain's plan is to make world peace. But, there are nine others with a power stronger than ours… but we have all nine already. We just need to find the perfect place to do the "Perfect Act". But I'll make sure to stop them before that happens, but until then… I'm a criminal with them._ Zetsu looks at Kisame and says, "I'm starving… **Can you make is something and quick**… Please?" Kisame makes a smile, "Sure, after the meeting though." Zetsu makes a face, "But… **I'm starving!**" He says, making Kisame have a sweat drop… then turns to Pain. Pain nods his head, telling everyone that the meeting is adjourned. Everyone gets out of the tent and goes inside their R.V.'s.

* * *

**7:35 a.m.**

**Koyanagi Residence **

*Sigh*, Nothing like the alarm clock to ruin my sleep! Arg… I can't wait for Friday to be over! Oh well, at least our English professor is taking us to the top carnival in Japan… Dawn Carnival. I hear it's awesome, so wonderful it's to die for. Bah, I'm not really a carnival person… because I have no friends to come with me. I mean, I do have friend but… not a friend that people would come up and hang out with. I don't mind really, just give me a book and I'll never bother one person. I don't want to go, really! But I have to, so I go to the restroom and put on my sailor uniform of white and black. I then brush my wild hair of brown, trying to untangle my wavy locks, brush my teeth, and wash my face so many times that my face become beat red. I look at myself and think, _I hope this goes away once I get to Suna Kaze University, geez._

* * *

As my mother, or really known as step-mother, drives me to the school, she is talking to me about my life and how I should be. I know what she's trying to do, she wants me to follow in her footsteps. I know I look like her and all, but I don't really want to get married to some rich guy who doesn't seem to really love me except my looks. I want to fall in love with the man who'll love me back, who'll care for me as much as I will for him… I'm _not _asking for a perfect relationship! Just a guy who'll love me for who I am! Why doesn't she know that?! I'm nineteen years old, and she's already making choices for me. But, the rest of my family is happy that I'm doing ballet that my mom used to do. That I'm doing things that resemble my mother. But I don't like it, I really don't. At least I get to go to the carnival, away from my beloved family for a while.

"Hiiro! Are you listening to me?!"

"Yes, I was listening."

"Alright smart-ass, what did I say?"

"You said that you wanted me to find a very wealthy person and marry him, so that I can carry out the family name and make sure to do what he says."

"Hiiro, please understand that we need them. Plus, you'll get everything you want and…"

_But what I want isn't buyable, what I want… is love from the person who'll never betray that love and no matter what happens, we'll get through it together. I don't ask for a perfect relationship, but… I want someone who wants me because of who I am on the inside! _Hiiro thinks sadly, as she looks upon the school with sad eyes. She gets out with her school bag and closes the car door of the Zenvo ST1. She looks up at the top school of all of Japan, making her feel small and have a bit of pride. She's happy that she's in the number one school, but… I guess some schools isn't the place to make friends but to learn beyond the brain capacity. I take my steps upon the marble stairs, then put my hand on the glass door handle. I open it, and there's isn't a speck of dust to be found in the elegant hallways. Suddenly, the bells ring… echoing across the hallways of young adults trying to find their way to class. Oh brother, another day of school has begun.

* * *

**Suna Kaze University**

**9:35 a.m.**

Hiiro just kept looking outside the window at the back of the class, her dark chocolate eyes staring at the cloudy sky. She wonders what will happen to her when she gets out of her University, what she has or is _forced_ to do when she graduates. She has heard her mother talking to her grandmother about marrying a man's son who goes to a different University but just as successful as Hiiro… or in their families' mind… **more** successful than Hiiro. She makes a sigh and ties her scarlet bow from her high ponytail. _When are we going to read? Geez, Jiraiya-sensei sure loves to talk about his books he published._ She makes a sigh and takes her book called _The Nightingale_, retold by Stephen Mitchell. Hiiro has had if ever since she could remember at the age of eight, the scarlet cover book on the outside is a bit beat up but the contents inside are still fresh. She makes a soft sigh, she was born in America and had a different family… before they mysteriously vanished and left her alone. She was then taken across the country by her adoptive family, having her whole name to change. Hiiro makes a sigh once again and starts to read, until a finger points to the drawing side of the page… making her look up.

"Um… I'm sorry Jiraiya-sensei!"

"No, no! I remember this book, one of my other students had it a few years ago. Anyway, we're heading for the cafeteria for the field trip."

Jiraiya makes a smile, making Hiiro put up her book and follow the rest of her classmates toward the cafeteria. Then, everyone went to the bathrooms to change out of uniform. Hiiro didn't think about bringing a change of clothes, but she doesn't care. Who would notice her anyway? Hiiro sits down as she waits for many students hurry to change to their casual clothing. She makes a sad face and thinks, _I'll try to have a good time. Yeah, I'll have as much fun as I can! Oh, looks like I'm not the only one who forgot to get a change of clothes._ Hiiro blinks at the three girls, who look at her with disgust. Hiiro looks away and thinks, _Oops, I took those bitches as people._

* * *

**Uchiha Police Station**

**9:43 a.m.**

He looks over the Missing Persons reports: Five men, two women, and his best friend. For some, he's believed to be dead. To others, Naruto is missing ever since the chase at Dawn Carnival.

_And now they've shown their faces once again, those people have some balls coming back to my country again!_

He brushes his raven hair out of his face, then makes a dreadful sigh. Then gets up and goes to the his Chief's office, Chief Asuma. He knock on his door, then hears a grunt inside. He opens the door and sees the Chief in his desk, smoking. He sees the detective and puts out the smoke quickly, "Y-Y-You didn't see anything!" He says, making the detective nod. Chief Sarutobi makes a sigh and asks, "What do you want Uchiha?"

"Dawn Carnival is here, I wish to go undercover with Officers: Yamanaka Ino and Haruno Sakura."

Chief Sarutobi makes a dreadful sigh, then went to sign a paper. Uchiha just stands there, wondering what Chief Asuma is doing. He holds out the paper and says, "I believe this might help you, Sasuke. I'm putting you with Interpol, so you can follow them. You see, Chief Hatake recommended you to be in his unit on this case. And, he has connections. You know Naruto's grandfather? Jiraiya? Yeah, he's undercover as a teacher and he's taking his class to the carnival as we speak. Chief Kakashi should be here any second now…"

* * *

**Dawn Carnival**

**9:47 a.m.**

Pain looks over the calendar once again, just checking if everything's according to plan. Satisfied, Pain goes out of his R.V. and looks at the grand master carnival. He smiles, knowing he owns exactly thirty carnivals named the same thing. But, it's only when he's at a specific place… then he doesn't have to dissemble then assemble his beloved work. He makes a grin, their plan to make this planet theirs to create the perfect world of peace and no violence. He turns, to see Konan holding a paper umbrella. She makes a soft smile at him, making his heart soften and his mind shifts on her. She goes up to him and asks gently, "Thinking about our perfect world, Nagato-kun?" He makes a face, but for her… he'll let it slide. He brings her closer and says, "Yes Konan, thinking of our perfect world we shall have once we try to get out of the cops radar. They don't know, Konan. They don't know what we're trying to do. That we're trying to help."

"I know Nagato-kun, but we'll stay together until the end."

"Yes, I know we will…"

He leans in, bringing a blissful kiss upon her lips. Konan moans softly to this, kissing him back and dropping her origami umbrella.

**9:58 a.m.**

"Tobi is so excited for the guests to come! Tobi is a good boy and show entertainment! Yes he will!" Says a young man with the swirling orange mask, who's jumping around two certain archers. Deidara's left eyebrow twitches, but Sasori doesn't say anything. Tobi then gets on Deidara and says, "Give me a piggyback ride Sempai! Please?!" Deidara makes a dreadful sigh, then runs with a screaming young immature adult behind his back. Sasori watches and remembers when they were all smaller, younger, and were known as "outcasts". Sasori, makes a baby smile at this. Even though Deidara doesn't like Tobi that much, he still took him in as his baby brother. He then looks at the sky, thinking, _Soon… soon everyone shall live in our ideal world. They'll be happy, just like they are… or… more of Tobi._ He looks back at Tobi, yelling his head off. Deidara had enough of this and lets him drop to the floor.

"Enough, un!"

"Thank you Deidara-sempai!"

Tobi says so with his face on the ground, then jumps up and runs toward the entrance of the massive carnival. "GUYS! THEY'RE HERE! THE GUESTS ARE HERE!"

* * *

**A/N: **I know this is long, but I've finally got back my touch. But, I have to stop sometime... right?


	3. Thrill on the Thriller of Doom

**Dawn Carnival**

**April 4, 10:00 a.m.**

They arrive at the carnival, known as Dawn Carnival. Everyone inside the bus either cries out in surprise or mumbles how much this is going to suck. Hiiro, on the other hand, is reading her manga of romance and adventure. She flips to the last page, which has been torn out. Hiiro makes a face of horror, _NO! I GOT TO KNOW WHAT HAPPENED TO PRINCESS KIA AND PRINCE TAMASHĪ!_ She thinks, then shoves her manga in her book bag. She then sees where they are, making her sigh with relief and sadness. Her teacher is standing where the only entrance and available exit is, and standing beside him is the bus driver.

"Alright students, when we get out there… I want all of you to report to the food court by 12:25 p.m., and at 3:00 p.m.… report to the bus immediately!"

Everyone nods and says the cliché boring, "Yes sir." Jiraiya makes a smile and says, "Enjoy." Everyone goes to their sensei, gathering six tickets for each student. Hiiro waits for every student to go first, then goes up to her sensei to gather her tickets. She looks up at Jiraiya and says her thank you, then leaves the bus. But before she entered the gates, Jiraiya grabs her shoulder. He goes close to her ear and whispers, "Hey, tell me if you see anything unusual. Alright?" Hiiro makes a face, and nods. She is then released and is on her way toward the entrance of the carnival. She looks at see the man with green hair, having what seems to be blood dripping off his face at the ticket booth. Of course, he claims it's make-up to the other people. Hiiro doesn't want to find out, instead she gasps at all the things inside the carnival. The rides are lavishing of roller coasters, little tents here and there, rides of being lift high in the air and twirled around, air jumps, and then… the ride everyone passes and makes scared glares at. Hiiro makes a worried face, and decides not to be the first one to step up upon it. She goes toward a tent, bigger than the other tents. Suddenly, something taps her shoulder. Hiiro turns around, to see no one besides her classmates and other visitors for the thrill and chill of the carnival. Hiiro makes a sigh, but then jumps in fright! She turns around to see a young man waving at her.

"Hi there! I'm Tobi, the good boy! I'm sorry if I scared you, Tobi was just trying to ask you if you would want a tour of Dawn Carnival!"

Hiiro makes a sigh of relief, but then looks at Tobi. He lends out his hand, making Hiiro look away. "Sorry "Tobi", but I probably shouldn't." Tobi draws his hand back and slumps, "B-B-B-But… Tobi… really wants to… show… pretty lady around!" He says, crying. Hiiro makes a face, feeling horrible yet a bit annoyed with herself a the same. Tobi slumps away, wailing at the whole world. Hiiro sees some people looking at her, making her rush over to Tobi and say, "I'm sorry! Um… I wouldn't mind having a tour…" Tobi turns around and jumps in joy! He grabs Hiiro's hand and shows her to the food stand first. Tobi brings Hiiro there in front of it, making her see a blue man who sort of looks like a shark. He's wearing a white chief's outfit with a white, tall cap. He smiles upon Tobi, then at Hiiro.

"Hey Tobi, who's your friend?"

"She wanted a tour from good Tobi! So I said yes for she is a good girl!"

Hiiro's left eye twitches, then looks at the man. "I'm sorry, I made him feel bad and now… here we are." She says, making the man nod and smiles. He then asks for her name, which she simply replies, "Kala Keys." Hiiro doesn't want to give out her real name to people she doesn't know yet. Plus, there's something fishy about the carnival that makes Hiiro swallow with uneasiness. She looks at him, and asks for his name.

"Hoshigaki Kisame, you're chief this morning."

"Oh, I'm not hungry. But thank you!"

Hiiro and Kisame bow, then Hiiro turns to see Tobi talking to a random stranger… who is laughing and having fun with the immature young adult. She blinks, then decides to look around the carnival herself. Hiiro walks, then turns to see this big ride called: Thriller of Doom. Shivers run up her spine, the wind blows a chilly chuckle, and everything seems to come to a stop. Time, people, animals, everything. Hiiro looks up at the gothic ride, not even seeing the peak of the high rail for the rollercoaster. She breathes uncontrollably, cold sweat drips from her face, and her body shivers. She can hear millions of screams of bloody murder, Hiiro dares to swallow, for the cold and pure silence scares her. Hiiro doesn't know why she's feeling all this, why everything seems to be so deadly at this particular ride. Suddenly, she turns around to see a person wearing a thick black cloak. The person also has a blonde woman walking with him, who has long hair and grayish blue eyes. Hiiro makes a face, the blonde looks kind of manly. Everything went back into motion, and Hiiro can no longer feel the coldness of a million ghouls. Hiiro then sees the cloaked figure turn to her, making her say, "No, un! You should be glad that I have you out here, yeah?!" Hiiro makes a face, _She's a he?!_ She thinks in dreadfulness. She sees them go toward her, but Hiiro knows better… they're going to ride Thriller of Doom. Hiiro backs up, letting them through. He blonde looks at her and says, "Thanks, un." The cloaked figure turns to her, and nods his head in thanks. Hiiro, turns to walk away from them… until something makes her stop. Three girls in front of her, their smirks involve a deadly intention.

"Going somewhere, Hiiro?"

"To a different ride."

"I dare you to go on that one, bitch. Let's see if you can be bad ass enough to do so!"

Hiiro makes a sigh, "Why don't you three stodges do that? I'm sure you three, Dumb, Dumber, and Dumbest… can do that?" They give her glares, then the one with black hair says, "Oh yeah, Hiiro? Maybe I should have you beat up somewhere?" Before Hiiro could say anything, one of the girls went behind her! Hiiro turns around, but before anything happened… the blonde comes and says, "How about have you three thrown out, un? You three are not supposed to fight here, this place to have fun, yeah?! Get out of my sight before I get my boss, un!" The girls give Hiiro the Death Stare, before running away quickly. Hiiro turns to the blonde, "Thanks." She says, making him look down at her.

"You're welcome I guess, un."

"Alright, I'm leaving now…"

"Alright, un."

Hiiro starts to turn the other way, not going to bother anymore. She then sees the three girls in the background, making her turn the other way and goes inside the ride! Hiiro can see them coming too, so she jumps and lands a seat next to the cloaked figure. The blonde man makes a face and says, "That's my seat-HEY, UN!" The ride starts, and the blonde stands there… looking at them with fearful eyes! Hiiro quickly buckles her seat and makes a sigh, then swallows. She turns to the cloaked person, who is looking at her back. Hiiro looks in front of her, but then jumps when the cloaked figure asks, "Why did you get on this ride?" Hiiro looks at him, blinking. "I had to get away from these bitches, that's all. Is that guy your brother or something?" The cloaked man shakes his head, "He's my guard." He says, but in a more sad and angry tone. Hiiro makes a face, but then thinks he's some movie star.

"I'm sure he doesn't want you to get kidnapped or tackled by fans."

The cloaked shakes his head violently and says, "No, I'm a prisoner here… I work here because they force me to. I'm their "Shukaku". The famous "actor" that gets hurt by real arrows!" His voice lowers dangerously, making Hiiro's heart beat fast due to fear. They then come to a curve, making Hiiro hold on to the bars for dear life! She then turns to him, who has now taken off his hood. She blinks, he has red hair, a light shade of green eyes, pale skin, insomniac eyes, no eyebrows, and a Kanji on his forehead that means "Love". Hiiro makes a face of sadness, looking into "Shukaku's" eyes… he's been is everlasting pain with no escape but rides with his "guards". She looks away from him, and says, "I'm sorry Shukaku, I really-"

"NO! That's… that's not my real name."

Hiiro looks at him, who is looking up at the sky. "My name… is Sabaku no Gaara." He says, making Hiiro feel bad. He turns to her and says, "You should be lucky… to be free…" He stares deep in her dark brown eyes, wanting to feel a bit of freedom from them. Hiiro stares deep into his, seeing the pain and sadness… too much to bare. She then got the courage to ask, "How did you get here in the first place?" Gaara turns away from her, and says in a low voice, "I was sold, I was six at the time. My father… didn't want me. I looked different than my other two siblings, and so I was brought here. I also can control sand. Me and the other people here have some sort of power too. You probably don't believe me, and I don't blame you." He puts on his hood again, making Hiiro swallow. _I can't really believe he can control sand, but I'll just agree just in case. You never know, right?_ "I believe you, Gaara." She says, making him turn to her slowly. He takes off his hood and says, "Do you really?"

"Yes."

"How do I know?"

"Because… because… I want to be your friend."

Gaara just looks at her, then asks slowly, "You, want to be my friend?" Hiiro nods, making Gaara look down. Suddenly, they go up. The ride takes them high in the air, and the people who are there are yelling in cheer (they have been for a long time)! Hiiro holds on to the bar, scared of when they go down. Gaara sees this, then looks forward. "Just enjoy the ride. What is your name?"

"Kala."

""Kala"?"

"Yes."

"I don't believe you, you are from Suna Kaze University. Meaning, it's a hard school to get into and it's expensive as hell. I know this because I heard Deidara and Itachi talking. Your family wouldn't call you "Kala" solely because that's too plain for a rich family." He says, making Hiiro look away. "Am I right?" He asks, making Hiiro nod just a little.

"Then I deserve to know your name, if you are to become my friend."

Hiiro looks at him, then says, "Hiiro." Gaara makes a little smile, then looks at her bow. "I see." He says, then holds on to her left hand with his right. He then leans in and whispers, "Hiiro, take this then… and please enjoy the ride." Hiiro wonders what he means, then looks down to see them going down in a straight line! Hiiro makes a yell, but Gaara's hand grips her own. She looks at him in fear, but he remains rather calm. He makes a little smile, and Hiiro blushes at this. They finally get down at the bottom, and the carts are going back to the entrance. Gaara puts on his hood quickly and says, "Please Hiiro, don't return. If you do, I don't know what will happen… but… I don't want to lose my first friend…" Hiiro blinks at him, then sees the blonde looking quite pissed. Hiiro gets out of the cart, along with Gaara. He turns to the blonde man and shakes his head fearfully, making him sigh and turn to Hiiro with angry eyes.

"Did he… reveal himself, un?"

Hiiro swallows, then turns to him. _I can do this, even though we just met… I can do my rare and eatable lie._ She thinks, then answers, "No sir, he was quiet. Plus, I was too busy screaming my head off." At the last part, she mumbles and looks away… making the blonde nod slowly. Hiiro then looks up, to see the blonde have a bit of a smirk.

"Where you begging for mommy, un?"

Hiiro makes a face, then huffs away. But she only acted this way for three minutes, trying not to raise suspicion. Hiiro then looks at the time, it's been a couple of hours. She makes a sigh and turns around to see Gaara following the blonde toward a corner. She decides to follow them, but a hand is put upon her shoulder! She turns around to see…

"Gaa-!"

The cloaked person covers her mouth and it takes her inside the Thriller of Doom again. Hiiro sees it push the button, and they get on as it moves up without any more passengers. As it moves, Hiiro makes a scream of terror! But it shushes her and he takes off his hood. Hiiro takes his appearance in, then her eyes go wide.

"N… N… Naruto?"

His blue eyes are filled with pain and sadness, he as marks all over his face, and his hair has grown long. He makes a baby smile and says, "I saw you, and Gaara talking. I have good eye sight you see, but I felt happy for him to know someone. We have only a small matter of time, and I need you to listen closely." Hiiro nods, and waits for him to speak…

* * *

**A/N:** I'm sorry if this came all too quickly... TT_TT


	4. Pressure

**11:21 a.m.**

Hiiro is heading toward the food court, where Jiraiya-sensei told them to be at. Hiiro looks at the cloudy sky, _I can't believe, I just met Jiraiya-sensei's grandson. He has a picture of him in his class room of Naruto, himself, and Naruto's parents. But why is Naruto here?! Can't he just go to anyone and have him take… take…_

_Oh no. All the staff are in this!_

This realization makes Hiiro look around fearfully, swallowing hard to see Kisame and the man in the background. Hiiro then goes to a table and sits down, thinking about what Naruto told her…

**Flashback**

_"When you guys leave, I want you to stay somewhere near the gates. I'm going to trick Tobi into thinking that I wanted to give you a present with treats." Naruto said, making Hiiro blink at him._

_"That isn't a good plan, Naruto. No offense." _

_Naruto made a huff, then said, "I know it's not good, but please do this for me. I don't want anyone to get hurt here, and everyone besides Gaara and I are brainwashed by them." Hiiro shook her head, then felt herself going up the ramp. Naruto made a face of fury, and yelled, "You got to do this! He is the same age as you and he needs a better life than this!" Hiiro looked at him, but she doesn't want Gaara to get hurt anymore…_

**Flashback over**

Hiiro stares blankly at the table, tears pouring down her face. _Cruelty is everywhere, even the jolly of places!_ She thinks, as she looks up to see people laughing and having a great time. Hiiro's heart begins to beat harder and harder with both sadness and rage, why did she have to stumble upon this responsibility and hurt?! But, was it Fate? Was it her destiny to save the people here in this fun looking carnival?

_It can't be Fate, but… it's no coincidence either._

She swallows, then sees Jiraiya turning his head toward her… who quickly turns away so he won't see the tears. Hiiro wipes them away, then slowly turning around to see a black haired man taking orders. She undoes her hair, letting her brown hair with red tints flow along the wind… letting her bangs cover her eyes. She then hears mumbles, but she doesn't care. What a minute, mumbles? She lifts up her bangs, but sees people talking about the man taking orders. Hiiro makes a face, then lets her bangs down again. She can't believe it, she had to promise Naruto not to tell anyone… or else she'll be in danger. Hiiro gets up, but before she could do so… someone asks her what she wanted. Hiiro turns to him, and replies, "Nothing."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes."

"So you wanted a milkshake and some fries, coming up… Hiiro."

Hiiro looks up at the raven haired man, who turns away. _What the fuck?! What is up with that guy?!_ She thinks, then puts up her hair again. She then makes a sigh, then looks over her shoulder to see Deidara again. But this time, he's by himself and not with Gaara. She swallows, she can feel the twists and turns in her belly… then the wobbliness of her legs, and her loud heartbeat. Hiiro decided to get up, but the man comes back… making her sit back down slowly. He puts her milkshake next to her, and her medium fries. He then points to the milkshake, "You said you wanted a vanilla milkshake…" As he does this, he shows that inside the straw… is a device that looks like it microphone. He then pointed to the fries, revealing a small note inside.

"And your fries, enjoy."

He walks off, making her blink at him. She takes a fry and pops it in her mouth, which is pretty good! Hiiro then takes out the note, which is also holding something. She was about to open it when Deidara comes and sits in front of her, his eyes full of amusement. Hiiro makes a face, then puts the note in her pocket.

"I was thinking, un. That you should enter a little game, hmm?"

"And why would I do that?"

"Because, un."

"That's no reason to join this game."

Deidara makes a face, then stands up and takes her straw. Hiiro makes a face, and leaps to take the straw. This makes Deidara angry, but he can't really do anything to Hiiro. So, he lets go of the straw and whispers that only Hiiro can hear: "Better come to the orange tent, un. If not, then Shukaku will die, hmm?" He then leaves, making Hiiro swallow with uneasiness. She eats a handful of fries with one bite and runs after the blonde man, following him without raising suspicion. Hiiro's heart begins to beat louder and louder, then she enters the big tent to see no one there but them and…

"(Gasps)!"

Hiiro couldn't believe it, strapped in the big wheel is none other than Gaara! He slowly turns to her, his face covered by his own scarlet liquid. Hiiro wanted to run to him, but Deidara is watching her… so can't do anything right now but look at Gaara in horror and sadness. She turns to Deidara, who gives her a bow and arrow.

"Hit the target onto of Shukaku's head, then I'll give you a prize, un. If you hit anywhere else, then I'll make sure you get your punishment, yeah?"

Hiiro turns to Gaara, to see the wheel start spinning rather fast. She swallows, then looks at Deidara. He makes a sickly grin, and steps back to let the shadows cover his eyes and part of his hair. Hiiro turns back to Gaara, who doesn't make a sound or plea for her not to do it. She swallows, and takes her bow and aims with guilt and shame. Hiiro closes her eyes, but she can still feel Deidara and Gaara's eyes on her to make her move…

* * *

**SHARINGAN INTERPOL Building**

12:00 p.m.

Sasuke is in Chief Hatake's office, looking over the files of the people who work at the massive carnival corporation. He scans every word, details of the picture of the suspects, and nods at every word of the Chief.

"Remember Sasuke, don't let any of them get the best of you. Especially your brother."

"Hn! I wouldn't care what those murders would have to say anyway. I'll kill them if I must…"


End file.
